


Who Would've Thought?

by cleverly



Series: Sterek Prompts! [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Derek Cooks, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic, Stiles Studies, Stiles could still be in high school or in college, Tumblr Prompt, either works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8572012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleverly/pseuds/cleverly
Summary: Prompt. "Can you shut up for five minutes, please?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt for you guys!
> 
> I know, I absolutely suck at posting... But, I'm going to try to be better. _Really, really try._

Stiles sat in the middle of Derek’s sofa, various books and papers spread around him. He had taken to studying at Derek’s loft whenever he could; he enjoyed the silence, the fully stocked fridge, and Derek’s comfy sofa. Getting to spend time with Derek was just an added bonus.

He was currently studying for his finals; he had been going at it for several hours and he was beginning to get a little antsy. Running his fingers through his hair, he readjusts his textbook on his lap and continues reading. He gets another ten minutes of studying done, before the sound of the door opening breaks the silence.

“Oh Stiles, you’re still here.” Derek says, carrying a bag of groceries to the kitchen.

Stiles doesn’t respond, his head still bent over his book.

“Are you still studying? I was about to make some dinner, would you like some?” Derek inquires as he begins putting his groceries away. He places some fruit, a carton of milk, and yoghurt in the fridge, before opening a cupboard and puts away some chips and canned food. “I was thinking of making some chicken stir fry, if you’re interested.”

Stiles just hums in response, tapping his highlighter against his knee, as he rereads the same sentence for the third time.

“I’m going to add broccoli, cauliflower, snow peas, bean sprouts, and some peppers.” Gathering all of his empty grocery bags, he places them in the cabinet, before bringing out a cutting board, placing it next to the vegetables he just bought.

“Yeah, yeah,” Stiles replies, pursing his lips as he tries to shut out Derek’s voice and focus on his textbook. Derek, unaware that he was breaking Stiles’ concentration, continues talking.

“I could add some mushrooms too, if you’d like? I know you like them on your pizza, but do you like them in stir fry? Because it’ll taste—“

“Oh my god!” Stiles exclaims, throwing his textbook on the sofa and turning towards Derek. “Can you shut up for five minutes, please?”

Derek startles, his right hand that was holding a knife, froze midway through cutting a pepper. Stiles stares at Derek, eyes widening as he realizes what he’d said. Moments pass in silence, both men unmoving, before Stiles cracks up. Falling back on the sofa, Stiles continues to laugh, clutching his stomach. Derek stays silent, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, as he waits for the younger man’s laughter to cease.

Wiping a tear from his eye, Stiles’ laughter fades as he lets out a happy sigh. “Oh wow, sorry about that dude. I’m just really stressed about finals.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Derek assures him with a smile, as he resumes his cutting.

“You have to admit, it was quite funny.” Stiles grins, walking into the kitchen and leaning against the counter. “Who would’ve thought that _I_ would ever be telling _you_ to be quiet?”

**Author's Note:**

> Send me a [prompt!](http://tylerhoech.tumblr.com/ask) From [this](http://tylerhoech.tumblr.com/post/168135938252/drabble-challenge-1-150) list! Or just any prompt/idea that you'd like :)


End file.
